


Главная задача

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, OOC / Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: У Хлои есть всего одна задача. Самая важная.
Relationships: Main Menu Chloe | ST200/Elijah Kamski
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Главная задача

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по командной заявке. «Искренне улыбающаяся Хлоя. Sorry but i cant its too much».  
> К фику есть арт: ["Самая главная задача"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137302).

– А теперь новости культуры!

На экране большой плазмы красивая дикторша откидывает волосы за спину, приветливо улыбается, выразительно смотрит в камеру, кокетливо поводит плечом.

Хлоя смотрит, не отрываясь. Анализирует, записывает в цифровую память каждое движение лицевых мышц для последующего тщательного разбора.

Люди… Такие живые. В её памяти уже сотни лиц – говорят, улыбаются, щурятся, хмурятся, но главное лицо – под записи с ним отводится больше всего места – Элайджа Камски, создатель. Хлоя может разложить человеческую мимику на мельчайшие детали, может проанализировать каждое движение, вывести алгоритм: радость, озабоченность, печаль.

Хлоя хочет уметь так же.

На экране культурная программа заканчивается, дикторша прощается со зрителями, и Хлоя обводит комнату глазами. Анализ почти завершён, и ей нужно… Зеркало.

Ближайшее – в просторной ванной с хорошим освещением, и она неторопливо идёт к нему, включает лампы. Смотрит на собственное отражение – по умолчанию спокойное и доброжелательное, приглаживает волосы, падающие на плечо, заводит за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос. Расчёты верны, и движения выходят плавные, непринуждённые. Она несколько раз проверяет новый алгоритм, стараясь откалибровать процент отклонения от изначально заданных параметров, чтобы движения выглядели как можно более естественно, и помечает задачу как выполненную.

Довольная успехом, Хлоя растягивает в широкой улыбке губы, в точности повторяя мимические движения дикторши.

Результат ей не нравится. Она несколько раз улыбается, но ошибки нет, она в точности повторяет увиденное, но на лице Хлои широкая улыбка красивой дикторши смотрится чужой и неестественной, приклеенной, поддельной. Ей не идёт такая улыбка.

Хлоя снова анализирует. У дикторши скулы шире и выше, губы полнее, щёки не такие круглые, брови выщипаны тонкой линией и поднимаются повыше. «Разница в размерах мускулов,» – отмечает Хлоя и корректирует задачу. Ей понадобится много, очень много попыток.

Время застывает, пока она перед зеркалом примеряет одну улыбку за другой, отбраковывая неудачные результаты.

– Хло! Нам утвердили бюджет!

Задача «улыбка» теряет в приоритете, опускаясь в самый низ списка. Хлоя последний раз смотрит на собственное спокойное лицо, автоматическим жестом снова приглаживает волосы, – успешно завершённая задача органично встроилась в алгоритмы поведения, – выключает свет и выходит из комнаты, встречая Элайджу Камски, вернувшегося с собрания учредителей.

– «Киберлайф» быть! – объявляет он, аккуратно укладывая на стол пухлый конверт с документами. Сопровождающая его Хлоя-2 посылает короткий запрос: она уже выгрузила запись с собрания на домашний сервер, для последующего тщательного разбора.

В ответ Хлоя посылает ей удачный жестовый алгоритм.

Элайджа подходит к ней, берёт ладони в свои тёплые руки. Он – создатель, учёный, изобретатель, но с трудом ориентируется в бюрократии, и процесс создания «Киберлайф» разрабатывается Хлоей с нуля.

– У нас всё получилось, – говорит Элайджа.

Хлоя записывает его лицо в цифровую память. Не потому, что на нём какое-то уникальное выражение, которое нужно проанализировать, а потому, что создатель Элайджа – нулевой приоритет, самое главное, что у неё есть, самое важное, самое дорогое. Самая главная задача.

Хлоя смотрит в его голубые глаза и улыбается. Без преконструкции, расчётов и алгоритмов, без предварительной отработки результата, улыбается широко и искренне.

От всей цифровой души.

Элайджа смотрит на неё, как на какое-то сказочное чудо, медленно краснеет.

И несмело улыбается в ответ.


End file.
